


Remix Revolution

by mydearconfidant



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: The Tale of the Revolutionary, told as never before!(Essentially, the entire series in short, but with the abstract quality of the storytelling turned up one degree marginally higher)





	Remix Revolution

As is traditional, once upon a time. Once upon a time, there was a castle. There was a castle, there was a cemetery, there was a school.  
And all three were the same thing. 

Once upon time there was a young girl newly grieving, once upon a time there was a boy prince savior, once upon a time there was a girl in scarlet quietly suffering.  
And all three would seemingly learn nothing from their mutual encounter. The girl in the black would forget all.  
When the two girls meet again for the first time, the little girl is still in black and thinks herself to be a hero. The scarlet girl knew better. 

Once u p o n a t m..///s………d…df…s---s…..  
STOP STOP STOP

You know this story already. Write a better one. The world demands it. Not “the End of the World”, but the world beyond birdcage schools and half-truths and tampered memories. But how to tell a better story? What is a story? Is it something that is eternal?  
What is eternity? What is eternal? Not even miracles. Not even shining things. Not even the power to revolutionize the world.  
Not even the Rose Bride’s suffering.  
Frailty, thy name was the Rose Bride.  
Frailty, thy name is princehood.  
O, most pernicious fairytale!

What a farce of a story! To oversimplify the stories of girls into princess and witch, to demand that boys hold petty tyranny over the kingdom of the world!  
What is a revolution, but a temporary, desperate and defiant bid for liberation? Rebellions are put down, but did you know? Did you know? Did you really know?  
Sometimes what matters most isn’t the immediate success of the revolution, but what is after. When the rebel themselves transform from person to story and their narrative is rewritten, reframed. Held up on museum display. When the status quo seemingly carries on the same as before, but…

Those who cared truly remember. They carry on the soul of the fallen, their heart, their vitality, their genuine conviction.  
And in the end, these few and faithful can rewrite themselves not a happily ever after, but a happy ending nonetheless.


End file.
